You Are My Home
by densifix
Summary: One shot. In between 10x01 and 10x02. Deeks is recovering from his concussion at home with nurse Kensi by his side.


Yet another one shot, in between 10x01 and 10x02. Because Deeks may be an awesome human being but he ain't Captain America haha. A short fic of Deeks' recovery at home after the events in Mexico, courtesy of course, of Nurse Kensi.

Not mature (because I gotta calm down on the M's lately haha)

-0-0-0-0-0-

Deeks held the pills in his hand. He called them "Head Meds". He forgot what they're called exactly, but he knows one is to bring down the swelling, one is some kind of brain vitamins, one is something about synapses, and a Fred Flintstone chewable which is nurse Kensi's way of being funny.

"Water" Kensi sat next to him, as Deeks sat up in bed. Deeks took the glass of water from Kensi and downed his Head Meds in one go. This is day 8 of Deeks' recovery. How he walked away with just a concussion after being blown up in an SUV by a rocket will always be a mystery to him.

Nevertheless, he is thankful that Kensi was unscathed.

"How are the headaches?" Kensi asked, as she brushed his blonde hair off his forehead.

"Seldom, yes. Mild, no" Deeks answered. "It feels like a helmet is slowly shrinking and my head is stuck in it. Thankfully, they are down to five times a day from fifteen"

Kensi kissed his cheek "The doctor said it'll be a few more weeks. At least it's not as often as before. And you've stopped throwing up. "

Kensi got under the covers with him as Deeks lied back down in bed. They spooned for a while, but not their usual spoon. Usually, it was Deeks-over-Kensi, his slender body enveloping her smaller frame. This time ,it was Kensi-over-Deeks, her thin arms trying to envelope his big arms and chest.

The headache was still there but Deeks felt a warmth in his chest. Kensi's hug is the equivalent of an antacid. She just makes him all warm inside.

"How was the office?" Deeks asked.

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Twitter version. "Deeks answered. "140 characters or less."

"It's 280 now" Kensi kissed his nape

"Whatever. Twitter version. Go. "

"Terrorist. White guy. Trailer truck. Traced through dating app. Nell did an accent." Kensi answered.

"I think you got a hundred characters left" Deeks said.

"Everybody says hi. We all miss you. Hashtag Deekslove."

Deeks turned around to face his fiancee. "I miss you".

Deeks kissed Kensi's nose, then her cheek, then her lips. "I'm sorry I can't take care of you as often as I should. I drove straight home after the case was done" Kensi said.

"It's ok, baby. It's the job." Deeks answered.

"But this is where we stopped, right before Mexico... this conversation right here. " Kensi said. "Our work getting in the way of our lives. That's why you said what you said."

"And I said I was wrong" Deeks answered. "Wherever this job leads us, I will stick with you. This job put us together in the first place."

"When you broke off the wedding... I cried all night..." Kensi said.

"Baby, I'm so sorry... I was an idiot..." Deeks said.

"I wanted to be mad but I couldn't be mad" Kensi said "Because you just want to be with me. You just wanted to love me. "

"I do." Deeks said, kissing her lips again.

"You are so patient with me " Kensi cupped his face "I feel like I've been lacking"

"No, of course not, Kens. Absolutely not. You have given me so much of yourself, you have made sacrifices. I'm grateful"

"Yes but this wall I've built around myself, this comforting wall" Kensi continued "it is so unfair to you."

"Kensi" Deeks said, as he held her face in his hands "I was wrong. I don't care if you want to stay in NCIS. I don't care if you become assistant director someday. I don't care if you investigate future presidents as head of the FBI. I don't care about all your walls."

Kendi started to tear up.

"I will stand next to the wall until you're ready to open the gates" Deeks continued. "My engagement ring is non-refundable"

Kensi laughed. She intertwined her legs with his, wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his neck. It was like they were one person.

"I'm so glad you're home" Kensi whispered.

"Wherever you are" Deeks said "that is home".

Deeks' expression changed. He cringed from the intense pain in his head. All Kensi could do was massage his temple.

"Lie down on your back" Kensi said as she sat up in bed. She put a pillow on her lap and pulled Deeks to lie down on it.

"I'm pretty sure wrestling isn't gonna help the migraine" Deeks said as he lied on the pillow, his face towards Kensi's stomach.

"Shhhh... talking makes it worse" Kensi said as she continued to massage his temples.

Deeks let out a low moan. He fell asleep on her lap.


End file.
